Girls have it Hard
by T-gal
Summary: Another Fem-Tsuna! Tsuna Sawada is your average computer otaku and not very social, but what happens when her world gets turned upside down? Slight AU, Another Voting pairing. I wanted to do one! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Because I wanted to do one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, though I do own some minor characters in this story…I swear no Mary-sues! Just plain characters in multiple genders…mainly only for appearance… (Rambles)

WARNING: Possible O.o.c, sexual content, language and violence

Chapter one

Japan had beautiful sunsets, but sunrises lit the morning with red and pink hues painting a glorious picture in itself making it known for this early phenomenon. From the second story window a single sleepy figure to greet the morning with a wide yawn.

The young female of small stature threw away her covers and stepped out of bed to perform a few stretches. Her hair was a light brown and her caramel eyes were large accentuating her biological beauty that no cosmetics could produce. With a heart shaped face, and naturally soft lips she was very cute.

This was Tsunayoshi Sawada, named on the predictions she was going to be a boy, Low and behold she was female; still she was given the name. She didn't mind though, a change in name or gender would not help her. Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, was a very shy girl with no special skills or talents. To add to that she tripped up when in front of people, and choked up when talking to new people.

A lot of her peers called her a ditz and four eyes seeing as she wore thick glasses, baggy clothes and her hair in a messy bun making her look the part of a social outcast.

Sitting at the small desk in her room she pulled out a small family tree. She still remembered this assignment, the teacher had asked for her class to research their ancestors and their origins. At first she was hesitant, but opted to do it.

She was glad she did, she had discovered her paternal ancestor, Giotto Vongola. She had some awesome connections with the tech and computer geeks. In laymen's terms she was the only female member of the schools computer club. The members mainly consisted of bullied boys with no life, and they easily accepted her. Though normally others referred to her as 'no-good' and 'stupid-klutz', they saw past that and made her feel welcomed.

She stared at the beautiful man with hair exactly styled like her own; there was no mistake that she was related to this man as she inherited his looks. Also inheriting the Italian genes if her chest was any indication. She set the picture back in her desk. Hiding her large caramel eyes behind the large thick glasses and her bangs; she dressed her school uniform which she was three times her actual size.

Tsuna hid her creamy lithe figure beneath an over sized sweater, her larger than average breasts bounced freely beneath her blouse. She hated any sort of pain, and wire bras _were_ pain. Her skirt as per usual went past her knees and her socks hid the rest.

After she was finished dressing she became more plain than white rice, just how she liked it. Opposing the majority females, Tsuna didn't want to catch attention; it made her uncomfortable. Quietly she slipped downstairs so as not to wake up her mother, but she was slightly surprised to see the woman already up and making breakfast.

"Tsu-chan, you're finally up! I wanted to make you breakfast before you left, today is your first day back at school."

Tsuna gave a small wry smile before thanking her mother and taking a seat. Unlike most girls, Tsuna had a black hole inside her body, normally referred to as the stomach. She ate large amounts of food that seemed to disappear with no trace, no matter how much she consumed; her tiny frame stayed that way. The only thing that ever grew was her breasts and hair; possibly her height every three years.

"Don't forget to take sanitary napkins! You should be starting your cycle soon!" Nana, Tsuna's mother, said as she set down a large plate of food in front of her daughter. The minute the plate was placed down the one-way disappearing act began.

Tsuna nodded, but knew she wouldn't because she already had done so the night before. Her mother liked fret over her like a good mother, but didn't seem to realize her daughter was growing up. Tsuna didn't talk much either when it came to her personal problems, making Nana a little depressed.

Nana knew she should never have let Tsuna spend that much time with her father without supervision; she always regretted it and at the same time took great pleasure in it.

"You're appetite is so much like your father's…" The comment made Tsuna freeze mid-bite; quietly she set the fork down. Telling her mother she was no longer hungry and giving her mother a small smile, she dashed out the door leaving the woman dazed and confused. Nana was left to wonder what had caused her daughter to feel ill. Did she say something wrong?

Tsuna shuffled up the steps to the computer club's meeting room, the computer lab. Her stomach was rumbling in disappointment at not being able to finish the meal she had left behind. It wasn't that she had truly lost her appetite, more that she disliked the mention of her father. The man was a whimsical idiot in her mind.

He likely still thought she was a boy; he only came every so often only to leave early causing her mother lonely once again. The last time she saw him she was twelve, gaps between visits had continuously grown since she was three. He had not visited in two years, making Tsuna profusely angry.

She had watched silently as the woman who raised her became so excited only to have her happiness fly away in an instant, with higher regards for work than his family her father would leave at the drop of a hat. She wondered what it was that he even did, she didn't believe the tall tales of bettering the world with road construction.

Breaking away from her thoughts she found herself in front of her clubroom, they had arranged to meet here when school started. Sliding the door open she was stunned by the sight of two large boys beating up the members of her precious club.

"Tsuna-Chan, Don't come in here!" Jinenji Takuya, the club's president screamed through his bleeding and swollen lips. His face was distended and bruised. This sight elicited a gasp of horror from Tsuna as her hand flew to her cover mouth. Why do people always pick on those weaker than themselves? With false bravery as well as plenty of anger and stupidity she stormed towards the two thugs; slapping the seemingly smarter of the two. Instantly she paled realizing what she had just done.

"What the fuck is with this bitch!" The second one growled shaking the club president making his head flop back and forth, she was afraid his neck might snap.

"Stop it! Leave her out of this!" Another member screamed as he struggled to pull himself up. She barely recognized it to be Hiroshi, the club treasurer and her old friend. He looked even worse than the president; his face was swollen and bloody with lacerations painting his skin.

The delinquents seemed to only grin at the implications the club members were giving about their view of this girl, making her seem very important. Before she could blink a hand reached out and yanked her forward. Pulling her closer to the one she deemed to be the leader. He held her face painfully as he inspected her, looking over her from every angle.

The now established leader yanked away her glasses, dropping them uncaringly. She was pinned up against the nearest wall roughly; her glasses mindlessly crushed beneath the boy's large foot. She could only stare at the shards or her broken façade in horror.

"How ironic, the geek turns out to be a beauty. Man, even Kyoko would have a hard time comparing to this…"

"Jin-san, what do you want to do with her…?" The obvious lackey asked, displaying the reason he was the underling. Jin crouched down, ignoring the pleas and shouts of the beaten club members. Staring for a moment, he grabbed her chin and lifted her face. Everything in the room went silent when the unknown beauty that was Tsuna was revealed to the rest of those present, causing a sudden silence to fall.

The rough boy pinning Tsuna burst into cruel mirthful laughter as shock befell all those around him. Tsuna struggled like an animal caught in a corner, scratching and biting the arm holding her. With a growl Jin slammed Tsuna against the wall, causing her to hit the back of her head.

She went limp, causing a serious panic to arise in the present member. Attention was soon pulled from Tsuna as the punks yelled at those who began panicking. Just as Tsuna's body slowly began to move again a dark figure appeared at the club's door. With an exceedingly calm demeanor that had in no way been present earlier, Tsuna planted a foot painfully in the gut of the boy holding her. He instantly let her go, only to receive a nice upper-cut and sharp elbow. A roundhouse was her next move when taking out the henchman with a finishing blow to the face

Tsuna punched the boy in front of her with all her strength and anger, she hadn't forgotten about him. Before retaliation could be given she kneed him sharply, making him fall to the ground.

There was not a word from the almost sullen girl as another well placed kick was delivered to the boy who was soon keeling over, before succumbing to blissful unconscious. Tsuna threw a disgusted look toward the two punks, before turning towards the club members causing the club members paled. The dark aura still covering her, but it was light enough that they could still breathe. Tsuna surveyed the room as if it were foreign, but every person there knew to her it shouldn't be. Her eyes were distant and calculating.

"H-Hibari-sempai!" Hiroshi shrieked and feebly tried to protect Tsuna, but she wasn't having it. She stepped past the boy easily; her eyes flew to the dark haired prefect leaning against the door wearing a frown as he stared at the unconscious forms of the two hoodlums.

"Ch' pathetic herbivores…" Immediately the cool blue-gray gaze landed on Tsuna, appraising her for a moment. A smirk finally settled on the older boy's lips as he stared at the brunette. She wasn't average in any way at all. Tsuna stared passively at the boy and was about to take another step forward, when without any warning the girl collapsed. It was quite a shock to the entire club that the one to catch Tsuna was Hibari, none of them expecting he would move. Leaning close enough so that his lips barely brushed the shell over her ear he whispered something only she could have heard. "You are quite interesting…I'll be watching you." And faster than anyone could blink he was already at the door dragging away the two trouble makers behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know, and I know, I do not own Katekyo Hit Man Reborn! So let's get on with the fic…

Chapter Two- '_Don't Make Me Shoot You_'

It was a warm Sunday morning, any child indoor should have been out playing and having fun, at least that was Nana's belief. Though, when she saw her daughter still snoozing under her sheets, it took a lot of will power to get the child up. Tsuna always had a very sweet and adorable demeanor that anyone found hard to refuse, but when asleep she looked like an angel and it was absolutely impossible to find the will to disturb her.

Something caught her eye as she moved to shake her daughter, what she found was not to her liking, not at all. A bruise colored her daughters cheek, a small touch to the wound made the child moan and flinch.

This was not good, not at all.

Nana pulled a wrinkled paper out of her apron and read it over for a moment, before nodding to herself and leaving her sleeping daughter to wake up one her own. Tsuna blearily cracked one eye open after her mother's departure, simply by coincident.

Touching her cheek she sighed in dismay, so it was real. The swollen cheek was proof that her entire façade had been shattered in one day. At least to her club members, but who knew how long those two idiots would remain silent.

She hoped they would keep it to themselves, but became depressed when she realized how stupid her own thoughts were becoming. Of course they wouldn't keep it secret! Maybe Hibari Kyouya would make them keep their mouths shut? She laughed at the sheer idiocy of the simple idea. Even if she had only just met the boy, she knew enough about him to know he wouldn't care about her personally problems. Giving another sigh she yawned and stretched, before shuffling to her dresser.

Tsuna blanched in horror at the clothing that had replaced her baggy clothes, everything was small and _cute_! It was horrible! She dug through her drawers and closet finding not a single thing that was baggy other than sweatshirts, and there were only two! She stormed downstairs to where she knew the culprit was.

"Mom! What did you do to all of my clothes?"

The blonde woman hung the phone up gently before turning to her daughter with a bright smile.

"I was putting your clothes away when I realized; everything you had is way too big, so I went shopping and sent your old clothes to good will!"

Tsuna stared in absolute shock at her mother, how could she? Tsuna slumped into a chair miserably and nearly cried. Damn hormones!

"Why would you do that without asking?" Nana looked taken aback by her daughter's reaction, even a little hurt. She had only meant well and thought her daughter would prefer cute clothes that made her look pretty; instead of the boy's clothes she usually wore. Tsuna took a deep breath and calmed her self; she couldn't make her mom sad! She hated it when the woman cried or became depressed. She saw that much too often when her mother looked at the family photos.

"I'm sorry, it is just really surprising…I do like the clothes…I just don't feel like I could wear them without looking weird…" Nana clapped her hands and brushed away her daughter's worries as she began pulling Tsuna back up to the room she had recently fled.

"Tsu-chan looks good in everything! Now we should pick out an outfit before we go shopping! I want to run errands today; I have a surprise for you later!" Tsuna didn't like the sudden feeling of dread she felt.

F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27

Tsuna was resigned as her mother pulled her from store to store along Namimori shopping district; she thought she would never get away until she saw the only gaming store in sight. With a few familiar faces visible, a little beaten and hard to identify, but still familiar. Tugging on her arm a bit to catch her mother's attention, Tsuna gave her best pleading smile.

"Mom, may I please go say hi to my friends…You can come get me when you're done shopping…please?" Nana sighed, slightly disappointed, but one look at those large caramel eyes and she turned to butter.

"Okay, I'll be done in a half hour, be sure you're ready." Tsuna smiled brilliantly and hugged her mother before taking off into the gaming shop.

Very quietly she snuck up behind Hiro aka Hiroshi, as he played the video game in front of him all too seriously. She blew on his neck making him jump nearly six feet, before whipping around. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. Straightening his glasses with a vivid blush coloring his cheeks, he stuttered a hello.

"Hiro-kun, why are you acting all jittery like a little boy with a crush…did I interrupt a naughty game again?" She peered over his shoulder making him blush even harder; she only saw a combat game. She shrugged figuring he had been having nasty thoughts about one of the female characters. Hiro was the main pervert of her club, also the cutest. He still had a baby face and large gray eyes, with thin specs on the bridge of his nose and messy black hair. All in all he looked far from a pervert, he was actually pretty popular with the girls…when they were playing dress up with him.

She patted the boy's head and sat next to him. Even though Hiro was the second shortest kid in her grade, she beat him by an inch. She was still much shorter than most people by only a few inches, but it was enough. Though her thin and petite figure only made her cuter.

Hiro was blushing like crazy, the kohai he had once adored simply as a younger sister was now sitting beside him and no longer the plain girl she once was. The crush he had on Kyoko became nothing when he looked at his caramel eyed friend. Shaking away his treacherous thoughts he forced himself to act normal.

"Ts-Tsuna-chan…why are you here?" Tsuna giggled and bumped her shoulder to his and grinned up at him, making the blush return with vengeance.

"I was with my mom and saw you here, I decided I wanted to play some tag team games…the players online are getting a little too cozy without the demonic duo to whip them into shape!" Hiro grinned instantly, this was his little sister. Normally Hiro hated playing dual player games, because his partner usually couldn't keep up or got bored to early with the game…Tsuna was not like that. She was his other half, when they logged on to a dual player game they became no longer Hiro and Tsuna, but the demonic duo that conquered many games. Both single player and multiplayer.

They each logged on with their respective characters. Hiro played a very seductive female character he had designed while Tsuna played the macho manly character she created. No one knew their true identity or gender this way, and the two had fun doing this even making jabs about it after their victories.

A half hour passed way too quickly for the two, but Tsuna gave a small reassuring smile and kissed her friend good-bye on the cheek, it was a very common thing Tsuna did, but this time it made Hiro melt into a puddle as she ran off.

Tsuna hummed happily as she and her mother walked home, Hiro was like an older brother to her and she would never trade that warm feeling for anything. She liked the sibling bond she didn't have in her own family; Hiro was the oldest of five children and so automatically began treating her like another younger sister which made her happy.

Tsuna had been to Hiro's house many times and hung out with his younger siblings who had also taken to her and recognized her as a sister, even Hiro's mom referred to her as her sixth child.

Tsuna smiled as she carried the bags inside and began putting away the groceries with her mom when the door bell rang. "I'll get it…" Tsuna dashed to the door before she could hear her mother's response. "Hello?"

Tsuna opened the door, but saw no one there. Something told her to look down, when she did she found a little boy with a fedora perched on his head standing there. It was a five year old boy, he was extremely adorable, but Tsuna felt a strange aura coming off him. It reminded her slightly of the one Hibari gave.

"Ciaossu!"

Trying her best not to be accommodating she squatted a little making her skirt ride up a little.

"Um, Hello…what business may I ask do you have here?" Something wasn't right with the boy, she could feel it. She had to refrain from slamming the door and bolting the locks. She could swear this was a demon child, but didn't reveal her thoughts.

"I was asked by a certain person to be the tutor of Sawada, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stiffened slightly, but nodded and pretended to understand. She stood and gave a small smile and reluctantly let the boy in, figuring it was a new neighbor's child trying to mess with her. She would simply play along before sending the boy home.

"Please come in, what is your name?" The boy frowned as if sensing her disbelief; she was becoming unnerved around the boy.

"My name is Reborn, do you know where Sawada, Tsunayoshi is at the current time." Tsuna nodded. She smiled slightly and motioned to herself.

"I am Sawada, Tsuna…" The little boy seemed slightly surprised, and frowned a bit. Tsuna watched the little boy pull out a folded piece of paper and read it over a couple of times before once again tucking it away.

"I assumed you were male because of your name…" Tsuna grinned sheepishly, scratching her cheek.

"I get that a lot, my thought I was a boy…I think my father still thinks I am…and she kept the name that she and my father had specifically chosen for me…I don't mind…can I get you anything Reborn-chan?" Reborn took the explanation with a business man like demeanor, making him all the cuter to her. Forgetting the previous hesitation she had felt towards him she scooped him up and sat him in a chair.

He seemed a little stunned, but still answered her question.

"Coffee please." Tsuna smiled and nodded, making special sweet coffee milk her mother taught her to make. She placed it in front of the five year-old who sipped a bit of it before nodding approvingly. She sat across from him, her mother was busy in the kitchen, but watched everything discreetly.

"I have come here from Italy by request from a certain man to whom I owe and respect a lot, for the reason of training you. I have also received notification from your mother that she wants this as well. A letter was placed in your mail box with a number to call if she wanted my assistance in training you to become the leader of the next generation and able to defend yourself." Tsuna became stiff as her mother seemed to know exactly what the child was talking about, proving all his words true.

"So if you were also requested by another person, what was their reason for wanting you to train me?" Reborn sipped on his milk coffee leisurely before answering. His large charcoal eyes met her caramel ones.

"You are his last successor; you are the only heir left to him. All three others died tragic gruesome deaths…so I'll be taking you under my wing and training you to become a proper heir." Nana became dreamy eyed and went off in her own world in which she was imagining Tsuna as a princess. She was deaf to the rest of the conversation. Tsuna wasn't as cheery as her mother; instinct told her there was more she needed to know.

"What am I exactly the heir of?" Reborn grinned widely at her skeptical question and took another swig of his beverage.

"You're the heir to the most powerful and influential mafia family to exist…Vongola."

TgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgal

HibaTsuna- 6

HibaTsunaMuku- 2

ReboTsuna- 1

YamaTsuna- 1

BelTsuna- 1

Hibari fans scare me…well until next chapter! Ha ha ha!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Max's heart and soul; I won them of her in poker…oh and maybe some minor characters…no biggies…they just there for fun.

Chapter Three- "You and Me, baby"

Her life officially sucked since _he_ had entered it. _He_ was Reborn, a five and a half year old _Hit Man_. Yes you heard (read) it right, a five-year-old _Hit Man_! She had barely believed it herself…that is until he pulled out a very real _gun_.

Oh, but that wasn't all. Turns out she is the successor to her dear very great-great-grandfather, Giotto and his all powerful Vongola mafia famiglia. She could just scream in joy…or horror.

Tsuna was pulling her hair trying to wrap her mind around the information, but it kept slipping her grasp. She wished she could deny it, pinch herself and wake up from this nightmare. Her arm was covered in tiny bruises, but she was still here with _him_.

Reborn was soundly sleeping with his head on her stomach with a tiny fist gripping her nightshirt. She tried to glare at him, but he was just so cute! He was so adorable, Tsuna would never admit this aloud though. Without even noticing her dainty hand began running through the boy's spiky black hair in a soothing manner.

She only noticed when the small boy leaned into her touch.

Okay so the little demon wasn't that bad, but he was still a real pain.

Her free hand came to touch her mouth as a yawn escaped; she could feel sleep tugging at her so she succumbed.

She felt a something buzz at the back of her mind, but ignored it and let unconsciousness claim her.

F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27

Tsuna dressed sluggishly, occasionally glancing at her broken glasses. Her mom had decided it was better for her to start wearing contacts since glasses were apparently dangerous.

It wasn't that the contacts were uncomfortable or hard to maintain, she just hated having her mask broken. She always hid herself behind the thick lenses because she felt she wasn't very pretty and didn't like being noticed.

There was only one thing or person Tsuna admired; Sasagawa, Kyoko. She was the cutest girl in school and even Tsuna blushed when she saw the girl, feeling the warmth the seemingly goddess child exuded.

Tsuna frowned when she remembered who was wooing Kyoko; Mochida-sempai was a very rough boy with a little too much ego and self assurance. Tsuna admitted he would be good looking if it was not for his attitude and pompous behavior that made him look very ugly to her.

Anyone that desperate to be the best and have only the best; must have something seriously wrong with themselves in order to try and make others feel like shit just by being in the same room.

Sighing a little she wished she could protect Kyoko from Mochida, or at least make the boy a better person. Both were impossible for a flop like her, she tripped when people stared at her for too long. Hiro once had to take her to the nurse's office when she had been asked to do an easy example in P.E. She always felt so pathetic when people were looking at her, only her fiends among the computer geeks understood her.

Tsuna stared in the mirror and frowned, she had never really seen herself with out her glasses. She couldn't believe the extremely cute and pretty girl in the mirror was her.

Taking a step closer, she tripped and nearly crashed into the mirror.

Damn, apparently she was a klutz in front of her reflection now as well. Oh goody.

Tsuna stood up and straightened her new smaller uniform. She ran her fingers though her air ruffling the spiky feather soft tufts at the top of her head. Instead of tying her hair back she simply swept her bangs to the side and used a pin to hold them.

She blanched when she saw the shy cute reflection of herself; it seriously was another person she was seeing. That was so not her.

Reborn came in through her door and she received another shock. The little boy was dressed in her school's uniform in his size. There was no way…right?

"Reborn-chan, why are you wearing that uniform?" His charcoal gaze looked at her as if that was the dumbest question she could ask.

"I am assigned to be every where you are, so I enrolled in your school." Tsuna closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, she was getting a massive head ache.

"But you're only five!"

"I have already graduated from college at the top of my class; you should worry about yourself and not me. Your teachers simply think I am a child prodigy." Tsuna sighed and let it go; there was no reasoning with him. Once Reborn made up his mind there was nothing that could change it.

On the way to school Reborn and Tsuna met up with Kyoko. "Kyoko-san!" The golden haired beauty turned around with wide eyes before smiling.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan! Hello…who is this?" Tsuna blushed when Kyoko said her name, not expecting her to have known it. Shaking herself from her thoughts she turned her gaze to Reborn who was shaking hands with Kyoko.

"Ah this is my cousin, Reborn. He is a child prodigy and will be attending our school." Guilt assaulted Tsuna as she lied to Kyoko, but she knew the truth was much worse. She could just see Kyoko giving her a disgusted look if she told her the real story.

"Ah! I got to be going! Bye Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko waved and began running off. Tsuna frowned deeply knowing in her gut where the girl was headed.

'Mochida-sempai no doubt…' This thought was not a pleasant one. Mochida just wasn't good enough, in Tsuna's opinion, for Kyoko.

Reborn watched the emotions play out on Tsuna's face before pulling out his gun.

"Tsuna…do you have a thing for Sasagawa, Kyoko?" Tsuna dropped her book bag, spilling its contents. She glared at the small boy with hateful eyes, he simply grinned back.

"Of course not; she and are both girls! I only admire Kyoko-san." Reborn grinned even wider at the adorable blush staining the girl's cheeks.

"Same sex marriages are legal in certain countries and the mafia has no qualms as long as an heir is produced. By the way that reminds me, we start your training today… good luck, you'll need it!" Tsuna felt a sudden dread hit her, oh wasn't today starting jolly?

Tsuna was late again, by thirty seconds. The so called Tokyo U top scholar who tort-ahem-taught her class was very strict…and _dull_. He really only liked to brag about himself and his diplomas. He was _real_ joy, especially in the mornings.

Tsuna sighed feeling her dread increase tenfold, but when she opened the door and walked in se didn't get the customary; "Sawada!"

There was only silence, and it scared her more. She cracked open one eye and was only able to see a broad tall back and soft looking silver hair.

"E-excuse me, but c-could I get through?" Tsuna let out a squeak when cold calculating green eyes landed on her, seeming to look through her before quickly dismissing her. For some reason this made her mad, she chalked it up to her hormones.

She slipped past the boy and caught the teacher's attention, but instead of anger he held confusion.

"Who are y other aren't two new students, are there?" Tsuna's bow wrinkled before she remembered she was no longer wearing her glasses.

"No sensei! Sorry!" She bowed quickly, everyone remembered that high squeak.

"Sawada?!" The teacher was now blushing and stuttering as he looked closer at his student, what kind of teacher didn't know their own students. "Y-you're late again! Stay after!" She nodded, feeling very squeamish with the returned attention of the silver haired transfer.

"As not _all_ were present I will now introduce our newest transfer; Gokudera, Hayato. He was studying abroad in Italy." Tsuna shrunk in her seat when she felt more than one set of eyes on her; among them was Gokudera's piercing gaze.

She could also hear whispers about her sudden appearance change and theories on why it did.

A sudden bang right in front of her made her head shoot up to look into the twin green pools of absolute detest. Gokudera had slammed a fist on her desk to catch her attention.

She didn't understand why instead of feeling fear, she felt pity…she was losing it.

Until the lunch bell rang Tsuna felt the gaze of the new Italian transfer burning holes in the back of her head. When she finally heard its signal she dashed out of the room while clutching chest, man her breasts hurt. This was the reason she hated bras, and periods. She slipped in to a nearby bathroom and removed the torture device. She folded stuffed it in the trash with a hate filled glare. She could never be a proper girl, but it wasn't like she cared. Only her mom ever did.

She was glad that she has worn a spaghetti-strapped shirt underneath her school shirt.

Feeling immensely better she slipped out of the restroom only to bump into a trio of_ very_ big seniors, the bad kind.

"Look a' this, its one o' our cute lost kohai. We should show her around?" Tsuna may be naïve, but the constantly wiggling eyebrows were not only disgusting; it was her signal to get away. She gave a watery smile and squeaked a no thanks before taking off.

She wound up outside, she tried to catch her breathe, but stiffened slightly at the presence of another person.

"You are pathetic! How the hell can the tenth be a wimpy little girl?" Tsuna's head shot up and she found herself looking once again into those furious green orbs.

"The family will fall the minute this _doll_ gets put into power!" Gokudera was furiously sucking on a cigarette as he yelled; he was speaking to Reborn who was nodding. "I am better fit to be the tenth than _her_."

Tsuna was getting offended, but knew she better keep her mouth shut.

"Then fight her…If you honestly have a problem it can easily be settled over mortal combat." Tsuna wanted to scream at the child and point out that was _not_ an_ easy _solution. Nothing was said how ever because the words died on her lips the moment the boy agreed.

Tsuna paled when the boy pulled out dynamite, she bit back a scream. She tried to run away, but was cornered and the dynamite was thrown, but something hit her forehead right before the dynamite was too close.

Her back arched and a flame sprung forth on her head.

She wanted to scream, she felt like fire was ripping through her veins and she was dying. Oh god she had been blown up! What would her mother think? Hearing her only child being killed due to a gang fight? She would definitely cry.

Everything came to a sudden stop and she no longer felt pain, in fact she felt really weightless and strong.

"Reborn! I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!"

The cry tore from her lips in an almost sensual voice, was that really her?

Her eyes shot open and with a fast maneuver she landed in a cat's crouch, with a burst of flame she was left in nothing but her panties and undershirt.

Reborn was watching curiously from the sidelines and observing his students reactions.

Gokudera was blushing like mad as he tried to tear his eyes away from the large bouncing breasts and thin cute body, dear god he was still a hormonal teenager!

Tsuna stood and shifted into a fighting stance as Gokudera shook away his dirty thoughts and sexual desires, becoming serious once more.

He pulled out ten bombs after lighting a mouthful of cigarettes. He threw then nonstop, but the grabbed every wick and put them out.

With a growl and shout he doubled the bombs.

"You truly are 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato'…the person said to be a human explosive device; concealing mountains of explosives on your body." Gokudera didn't respond as he tripled his dynamite when Tsuna once again put them out.

Gokudera felt a chill go up his spine when he heard a small clatter, with in a second all of his ammo fell to his feet.

"So this is my end, huh? Shit!" The bomber was about to shut his eyes in resignation when something dropped down in front of him, for a split second he swore he saw a flaming angel falling down but realized it was the girl he had been attempting to kill.

With fast hands she defused every single bomb before her own fuse died.

He blanched; she had just saved his life! Even after what he had said and done…

"Whew, I made it…are you alright?"

The smile was heart-wrenchingly cute; it was the finale thing to give Gokudera the worst nosebleed of his life.

Gokudera no longer saw the weakling he had first seen when he looked at Tsuna, he saw the beautiful shy caramel eyed girl he had tried to kill.

He collapsed to his knees, he felt very low and dirty. It wasn't a feeling he had experience with.

Tsuna saw the boy fall and immediately rushed to his aid forgetting completely earlier events and fretting over the boy. She grabbed his face in her small dainty hands forcing him to look at the adorably worried face of the girl. He couldn't stop himself; he pulled her tiny frame to his larger one and embraced her.

"I was gravely mistaken! You are best suited to be tenth, hime-chan!"

Tsuna blushed brightly remembering her lack of bra; her breasts were squished against the teen's chest. Gokudera only seemed to realize when he felt the girl squirming and her soft mounds rubbing against his chest.

The boy had another major nose-bleed as he let her go to scramble away. Reborn was frowning deeply.

"I was going to say Tsuna should make you apart of her famiglia, but there is only room for one person to claim her over sized breasts…" Reborn was pointing his gun at Gokudera who was trying to stop the nosebleed and ask for forgiveness.

Tsuna screamed and grabbed Reborn before he could shoot, afraid her knew friend, sort of, was about to be killed.

This was how Tsuna got her first family member; Gokudera, Hayato.

TgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgal

Oh noes! Tsuna is slowly seducing her getting a fan base with unwitting seduction. I have a theory, if Tsuna is a really scrawny girly boy, wouldn't he be a hot girl? Ha ha ha maybe…well vote anyways! Fan art and fan fictions featuring FemTsuna will get you as in my other fic ten extra votes for art and 5 for fan fics (one-shots or multi-chapter for more votes) Max, my friend on DA has decided to draw a pic for the winning pairing! So submit! Her lazy butt won't move otherwise! I want her art…and yours…

If there is at least five submissions featuring all Tsuna I will make it a pairing you can vote for (is desperate) I really feel inspired when people make things for me…so yeah… (Is shot)

HibaFemTsuna-14

HibaFemTsunaMuku-7

ReboFemTsuna-4

YamaFemTsuna-4

BelFemTsuna-3

BasilFemTsuna-1

ByakuFemTsuna-1

I hope someone votes for ShamalFemTsuna…I want to write some… I promise it'll be funny! I have these fleeting desires to write about different couples…ah woe is me (shot again) XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only Max, because she lost a poker bet…sorry to those of you who didn't know, I don't own Katekyo Hit Man Re

Disclaimer: I own only Max, because she lost a poker bet…sorry to those of you who didn't know, I don't own Katekyo Hit Man Reborn…Though Max and I are working on our own comic…

A/N: Yes I know some things in this story aren't the same as they are in the manga, but that's what the 'slight AU' in the first chapter is for…

Chapter Four- "Don't Shut Me Out"

"Hime-chan!"

It was the term of endearment that girls would normally dream of having, but to one very small beautiful girl it was more of an annoyance.

Tsuna ignored the silver haired teen as he entered the computer club she had been hiding herself in since she became the victim of her new subordinate's fan-club.

Gokudera's terrifying groupies were not the only thing she was avoiding, the boy himself and the many suitors she had accumulated were the other reasons.

Gokudera scowled when the gazes of all the members of the computer club landed on him, except the one he wanted. He stalked closer in the club toward Tsuna, frown transforming into a brilliant smile as he moved closer to the object of his affections.

Tsuna continued her rampage in the virtual world with Hiro, who kept glancing at Gokudera. The self proclaimed right hand man was throwing glares in the older, smaller boy's direction.

Tsuna tried to ignore the boy, but eventually gave up in exasperation. "What is it you want Gokudera-kun?" She turned to the boy and was nearly blinded by the brilliant smile he gave.

"I wanted to ask if you want to go with me to restock dynamite…" Tsuna gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer, but you should go alone this time…maybe another time." She mentally added a 'Not' to the end of her sentence, but didn't reveal it to the boy for fear he would become over dramatic again.

Gokudera looked a little disappointed, but brightened when she suggested another time. He became his usual self and waved frantically as he proclaimed he would take her up on her offer, much to her dread.

Just as the boy left the bell rang signaling classes to start, and for Hiro and her to go to P.E.

She hated this class the most…especially today now that they were playing on teams. Normally it would just be individual exercises and she only had to worry about tripping over her own two feet, but today she had to worry about a whole team depending on her.

And it was baseball, which was a sport where emphasis was put on good and bad players…she was in the latter group.

Sighing as she was forcefully dragged by her older perverted brother figure, to what Tsuna referred to as 'educational torture'. Hiro had adjusted to her change in appearance, but still got nosebleeds occasionally when she did something he found cute or sexy. Hey he was a teenage boy!

"Stop dragging your feet Tsu-chan! You'll have to face it sooner or latter…at least I'm in your class…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, her question was apparent on her face.

"And what is that going to do? You're just as bad as I am in phys Ed, so why the hell do you like it so much?" A perverted grin came onto the older boy's face and immediately Tsuna knew why. Her school had notoriously skimpy female gym clothes, consist of bloomers and a shirt.

And no matter the weather girl's had only the extremely short-shorts to wear…It made her constantly question the faculty and principle.

F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27

Tsuna found herself on the opposite team of Hiro, much to her disappointment. There were mainly boys on her team and they kept ogling her assets. Right now she regretted not taking Gokudera up on his offer; at least she was safe in the silver haired teen's presence.

There was only one boy who wasn't adding to her extreme discomfort, the star baseball player; Yamamoto, Takeshi.

Yamamoto was the one who had picked her to be on his team out of sheer good will, but his pure intentions became tainted when the other boys suggested she simply be the cheerleader. That was really sexist, but she was too scarred to say anything.

Hiro was too busy checking out his female teammates to notice Tsuna trembling in the sea of testosterone.

Yamamoto frowned as his male teammates began frightening their few female members; one of them was even trembling. A blush stained the baseball player's cheeks when he looked closer at the girl, he had to admit if he hadn't been taught better he would be trying to flirt with the petite beauty.

Tsuna nearly collapsed in relief when the boys parted, but a second wave of terror struck her when the tallest boy, Yamamoto grabbed her and pulled her out of the center.

"I don't think it is very fair to show discrimination to girls, but I was also taught to respect women." The voice was easy going and polite, but at the same time biting and cold. It was a discreet warning to the other males to back off.

Tsuna's cheeks became slightly pink as she gave a stunning smile to her savior, who was trying to hold back his sudden nose-bleed.

"All right, and then if our team loses you get to stay back and clean up!" Tsuna was about to protest, but was cut off by Yamamoto's compliance.

He had no idea the trouble he got himself in.

Despite having Yamamoto, the star player of Namimori's baseball team, Tsuna had tripped up so much they wound up losing anyways. Out of guilt Tsuna stayed with the tall boy to clean up when all others left.

"I am really sorry…you promised the team we would win and me…" the boy held up a hand with a sheepish grin.

"I didn't promise to win I only said I would clean up if we lost, as far as I am concerned I kept my promise..." For a moment Tsuna became depressed, thinking that Yamamoto expected her to lose. The following statement had her in shock though.

"I haven't been able to play baseball like I used to and no matter how much I train I don't improve…" She felt very sad when the kind older boy's face drew into a frustrated frown, it didn't belong on his face.

Gently she poked his cheek, standing as tall as she could on her tip toes. Providing the best smile she could she gave him the only words of encouragement she knew.

"Don't worry too much and do your best, practice needs heart in it." The boy's smile returned full force, infecting her as well.

She felt happy that she could make that smile come back.

F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27

News spread like wildfire of Yamamoto threatening to commit suicide at the top of the school roof. It reached even Tsuna and immediately she knew it was her fault as she heard the baseball player had been practicing too much and hurt his right arm.

Reborn watched as his student immediately dashed to the roof to prevent her new friend from becoming a former friend.

Tsuna was out of breath and flushed by the time she reached the roof where there was a crowd already gathered trying to get the boy to come back into safety.

Anger and guilt were the only things she felt as she pushed through the throng of bodies.

"Yamamoto! What the hell are you doing?!" Her scream caused all attention to fall on her; she didn't even register the looks and whispers she was getting.

She only saw the sad smile of the tall boy.

"I practiced and practiced, but my heart wasn't in it and the gods of baseball made the decision I was no longer useful…" The normally shy inverted girl became a furious flaming beauty; all in the vicinity could only stare in awe at the girl.

Her hair was twisting in the wind and caramel eyes glowing; she looked like the goddess of wrath.

Even Yamamoto was stunned as she stalked forward and grabbed his shirt and yanked him down to her level, which was half his height.

"I don't care what any baseball gods decide; if I have to I will go to them personally and knock sense into them. Right now I can only see an idiot who is giving up on his dreams because he has to pass the trials that will lead to greatness! What makes you think gods will simply hand over talent! You have to work for it and earn it like the rest of us, if you truly give up because of this I am sure the gods will weep, now snap out of it!"

She slapped him hard, putting all the anger she felt into the blow. She still held on to his shirt, but the rickety fence could hold no more and gave in.

Only one thought ran through Tsuna's mind as she fell with Yamamoto and that was the baseball player's safety. 'I wish I could save him!'

The boy himself was trying to position them so he would get the brunt of the fall.

Reborn had seen enough, his grin was wide as he aimed for the top of Tsuna's head. The dying will was fired.

Tsuna felt something itch at the top of her head, when suddenly her hair turned into a spring and shot them back up to the roof. Yamamoto still had his eyes closed as he held tightly to the girl. The feel of solid ground beneath his feet made his eyes snap open and land on the small girl staring up at him with wide watering eyes.

"Idiot!" The light punch made him smile.

His smile became a bright red blush when he felt the soft large mounds of the small girl he was hugging rub against his chest. After a few moments the crowds dispersed leaving Yamamoto to take care of his nose-bleed and the sobbing girl in his arms. It was from that moment on he vowed never to attempt suicide no matter what life pitched him.

He would make it to home base if only for the girl in his arms.

F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27F27

When Gokudera returned and found Yamamoto chatting amiably with _his_ precious boss, he nearly blew up; literally. Yamamoto just laughed as the jealous boy tried to strangle him.

Tsuna held the boy back by hugging his torso firmly and telling him to quit it.

Gokudera continued to glower at the grinning boy even after the lunch bell rang and the trio went to the roof after buying lunch at the student store.

Reborn joined them on the roof, surprising Yamamoto and sitting comfortably in Tsuna's lap. Tsuna blushed and stuttered as the hit man made her breasts his pillow.

Both hormonal teenage boys had nose-bleeds after Reborn's 'plumping his pillow'. Tsuna resembled a tomato as when the five year old finally settled down with a grin.

"H-hey little man…wh-what are you doing?"

Yamamoto couldn't tear his eyes away from the small spiky haired boy, feeling an unexpected twinge of jealousy.

"Doing my duty to keep Tsuna's large milk cows safe…" Tsuna tried to scream that it wasn't _anyone's duty_, but could only make squeaky noises in frustration.

"By the way Tsuna, you need a base since your family is growing now. I saw a great place on the way here."

Tsuna raised a skeptical eyebrow, though her new friends (subordinates as Reborn called them) were eager to see the room and peel Reborn off Tsuna.

Tsuna though unconsciously lifted Reborn as she stood and carried the smirking child as he pointed the way.

They were lead to the student council room and Tsuna immediately stopped knowing what was happening.

She turned her gaze down to Reborn who was taking measurements with his shape shifting chameleon partner, Leon. And he was _not_ measuring the room.

She blushed and became tempted to drop the boy.

Tsuna turned her attention back onto Yamamoto and Gokudera who were checking out the room and appraising it.

She knew this room; she had been here once before and knew who claimed it. Hibari, Kyouya the discipline committee president had marked this room off limits to anyone outside of the discipline committee.

She had only been here because she had wanted to thank the boy, but had become too terrified and run away.

"Takeshi-kun! Hayato-kun!" The two were blushing as they turned to her; she had called them familiarly in her small sweet voice! They didn't hear the panic in her voice until it was too late and their doom was upon them in the form of a handsome blue-gray eyed teenage boy.

Yamamoto stiffened and began to sweat a little while Gokudera who knew nothing of the boy growled and pulled out his dynamite. He didn't like the dark aura the prefect was exuding, especially next to his Hime.

Tsuna watched and felt the icy gaze shift on to her, softening slightly to her surprise. The fierce glare was once again pinned on the two boys. "Do you wish to be bitten to death?"

Yamamoto waved his hands placating with a nervous smile, but both actions became hard when Hibari pressed a tonfa against his neck. He swallowed thickly, damn the boy was fast.

"What the hell is your problem? Bitten? What are you an animal?" Hibari growled and had Gokudera pinned against a wall before the boy could blink. Tsuna watched in horror as her friends were beaten. Gokudera was acting tough and irritating the prefect.

"I am referring to the food chain in which you and I are apart of…You are a weak herbivore where I am a predator, a carnivore." Gokudera struggled and cursed earning him a solid blow, causing him to pass out.

Yamamoto frowned and became suddenly serious, disliking the violence that was being inflicted on his new 'friend'.

Tsuna tried to tell the boy to stop, but couldn't find her voice.

Yamamoto wound up in a heap on the floor before he could even strike. Again the cold stormy gaze fell on her. She shivered and gripped Reborn in fear, the hit man frowned at this.

"Why is it every time I see you trouble is always near?" Tsuna felt the prefect force her gaze on himself. Her breathe hitched when she saw how close he was.

"Do I have to bite you as well?" The teen's voice belayed his intentions, which were far from pulverizing her. Still a shiver ran up her spine.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead was shot point blank by Reborn. Hibari's eyes widened slightly as the girl fell limply to the ground and the child landed a few feet away.

"I wouldn't get too close to her…" There was double meaning in the child's words, but Hibari had no time to figure out the meanings. His attention was once again on Tsuna, she was once again standing, though this time in only panties and an undershirt. Her lack of bra was _very _prominent.

The boy was fighting a blush that tried to claim his cheeks; he was still a teenage boy.

"Fight with my dying will!" Reborn tossed the girl Leon who transformed into a dust-mop midair.

Hibari blocked the strikes the girl was delivering, but didn't expect the sudden burst in speed or the sudden strike with…a house slipper.

Having _some_ morals Hibari put away his tonfa and used his hand to stop the rampaging girl.

Tsuna's flame died out just as Hibari stopped her with a hand against her chest. Her eyes widened and she squeaked in realization of what she was doing. She pulled away immediately and became redder when she saw her own state of dress. This confused Hibari, wasn't she aware while she had been fighting?

Quickly grabbing the backs of her companion's shirts she dragged them away shouting an apology over her shoulder to the prefect.

Reborn fallowed his student, but not before glancing at Hibari. The fearsome boy was wearing a light blush as he stared at the hand that had been firmly on Tsuna's breast. Damn Hormones.

TgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgal

Fan Art and Fan Fiction Submissions get you extra votes! So get those in! They _must_ feature Female-Tsuna or else they will no count!

HibaFemTsuna - 44

HibaFemTsunaMuku - 18

ReboFemTsuna - 5

YamaFemTsuna - 5

BelFemTsuna -3

DinoFemTsuna - 3

GokuFemTsuna -2

ShamalFemTsuna - 2

GammaFemTsuna -1

BasilFemTsuna -1

ByakuFemTsuna -1

XanFemTsuna- 1

Until Next chapter! WOOF! (is shot)


	5. Chapter 5

I Will be writing this story re-edited and under a different title possibly, I may continue this version, but it is not likely as I have little time. I will however be revisiting a lot of my work and doing editing.


	6. Chapter five

Tsuna could only stare slack –jawed at the sight that stood before her. A sign not, but five feet away displaying the words 'Free cake with purchase of two person meal' had the petite brunette's rapt attention. Even the small hitman seeing his student's halted activity grew curious as to her behavior. Her two companions grew worried when their friend didn't move even after five minutes.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera are busy right now?" Both boys look to the young girl between them, before simultaneously declaring free schedules. With no time spared the trio of friends plus Reborn entered the restaurant displaying the offer, being immediately greeted by the staff as they entered. They were all quickly seated and served, Tsuna astounding her two companions with her vast appetite.

"Wow Tsuna you have a very healthy appetite." Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly before giving his own order to the waitress whom was blushing profusely due to two boy's sitting with Tsuna. Though unknowingly Tsuna was garnering a lot of attention herself, her companions were more than aware of all the eyes on her. Reborn was even playing into the part of a child and hugging Tsuna's chest, keeping it from the view of the many ogling onlookers.

By the time the food arrived, there was a noticeably tense atmosphere around Tsuna and only the center of all the chaos was oblivious to it. Only noting Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to be holding their tongues, the two were becoming eerily similar in Tsuna's perspective.

"What is wrong with you guys? You seem really tense."

No one could withstand the look that Tsuna threw her friends; it was the look that said if you did not speak the truth _now_ you would regret it severely later. Reborn was the one to save the two from answering the influential female.

"I am sure Gokudera is just having a minor nicotine fit, ignore him." Tsuna blanched at her home tutor's words, before quickly telling the bomber it was okay if he went out to have a cigarette (though she preferred he quit the nasty habit).

"N-no, it is okay I really don't need one all that bad…actually I am trying to cut down…" The silver haired boy rubbed his neck sheepishly, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"If you are fine…uh, um I will be right back. I need to wash my up before we eat."

Tsuna said this as she maneuvered around Reborn and out of the booth they had been seated in, quickly making her way to the 'lady's room'. The three males her the entire trip until she was hidden from view; turning to face each other after she was officially out of sight.

"Reborn I still have a problem with this guy, being around the Decimo!" Gokudera exclaimed jerking his thumb haphazardly in Yamamoto's direction, to which Yamamoto in turn replied with a light laugh and smile.

Reborn grinned viciously causing both boy's to pale slightly, and struggle to keep their demeanor.

"Why don't we have a little test then? What do you say Yamamoto, Takeshi? Do you wish to officially join the mafia and protect Tsuna?" Reborn's eyes pierced the baseball players own gaze, before the boy once again laughed easily.

"Sure little guy, whatever mafia game it is I'll play it as long as Tsuna is on my team. What do I have to do and what are the rules?"

Tsuna sighed as she finished drying her hands on the paper towel, she had been thinking a lot about her father lately. She had a feeling he had something to do with Reborn, which greatly disturbed her. It would mean there was a lot more to her mob boss candidacy than she would like to think.

Just as she was about to leave the restroom, she caught wind of sobbing. It called upon her instincts to seek out the source of the sound and comfort the person.

Following the sound to the furthest stall in the lavatory Tsuna was soon stopped by the locked door.

"Um, are you okay?" Hesitation was apparent in Tsuna's voice as she spoke through the obstruction, bordering on meek. There was a pause as the sobbing died down to a sniffle, and slowly the stall door creaked open to reveal the person behind the crying…

The three males agreed upon the terms and conditions to the test that would be administered the newest member of the famiglia. Just as they finished Reborn noted attention shift to the shy brunette just exiting the restroom. She was holding something in her hand, but his view was blocked by the many bystanders. By the time it came into view she was already five feet away from the table and both boys were surprised.

Tsuna was tugging along a very pretty child that looked no more than seven. The kid had wavy black hair, large green eyes and a thin frame. They couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Even the way the juvenile dressed was androgynous: white tank top, cow-print hooded vest, tan shorts and tennis shoes.

"Sorry guys! Is it okay if Lambo eats with us? He is a foreigner and lost his way." Tsuna bowed deeply as she spoke, meanwhile the little boy at her side could not remove his eyes off of Reborn. Gokudera panicked as his boss bowed to him, this wasn't supposed to happen. Just as Gokudera open his mouth to refuse the apology profusely, he was cut off by that baseball nut Yamamoto.

"Of course it is no problem Tsuna, the kid is more than welcome to share with us." Yamamoto grinned pleasantly, causing a slight blush to tint Tsuna's cheeks before she gave a wide smile of her own.

All who were witness to her smile either fell in love or blushed when Tsuna all out beamed, no matter what age or gender. It was a phenomenon that Reborn watched occur almost daily now, he even caught a few stalkers in some well placed traps. She definitely flushed out perverts faster than a mountain of pornography.

"Thanks you guys, I felt sorry for so sorry for him…I mean he even ran into the wrong bathroom he was so distressed!" Tsuna slid into the booth beside Reborn, pulling Lambo next to her as she did. The little boy took advantage of this, crawling into the girl's lap and comfortably seating himself there.

"L-Lambo aren't you a bit old for this?"

Tsuna's face was flushed as she spoke trying to figure out what to do with the child in her lap; she already had enough with Reborn, she didn't need another kid treating her like a high chair.

"Nope, I do this all the time at home." Lambo cheekily replied as he began scribbling on the child's placemat given to Reborn. Unknowingly the adorable little boy was being glared at, while Tsuna nervously accepted his place. Gokudera looked ready to strangle the careless child for his insubordinate behavior. Yamamoto was just grinning like usual, but there was a barely perceptible throb of the vein on his temple. Reborn looked ready to pull a gun out and shoot the foolish brat for taking his place, he already claimed that seat.

This was going to be a long meal.

The minute Gokudera and Tsuna went to pay the bill to collect the free cakes, Lambo whipped out a pistol aiming the gun at Reborn. The hitman continued casually sipping his espresso.

"Hey kid, I don't think Reborn wants to play right now, so why don't you put your toy away now?"

"It is not a toy!"

Lambo turned a green eyed glare onto the baseball fanatic reminding Yamamoto a lot of a certain silver haired bomber, the two could be brothers in his mind.

"Although it is none of your business, but I came here from Italy to kill Reborn. I want to get this done before that girl comes back."

Yamamoto just laughed like usual, before reaching across the table and ruffling the kid's hair, ticking Lambo off even more. Swatting the larger hand away, Lambo quickly pulled the trigger with the barrel aimed at the still unflinching Mafioso. There was a click and then nothing, not at all what the green eyed little boy had been anticipating.

In one swift move, Reborn kicked Lambo hard enough to send him flying a couple of feet until he hit his head against another table.

"To-ler-ate!"

It took all of ten seconds before he began sobbing, causing a lot of attention to fall onto the pitiful child. Tsuna was at Lambo's side within minutes, comforting the sniveling youth while Gokudera darkly muttered off to the side.

Reborn looked very much like the cat that ate the canary, but by the time attention came upon him he was once again unreadable. He had enjoyed that very much. He reminded himself of that victory when once again he found his place being taken by the brat as Tsuna began carrying him home after Lambo was "Reborn's companion from Italy"; Reborn vowed to make the idiot cow pay.

Nana easily accepted the newest addition to the household, even setting up a small futon in Tsuna's room, much to the girl's (weak) protest. Lambo settled in quickly, but it became routine for him to _attempt_ attacking Reborn when he thought Tsuna wasn't paying attention. She caught him a few times, though a good percentage of the time he wound up running to her in tears anyway.

Reborn had made it a point to continuously one up the cow when in the presence of Tsuna, but being sly enough about it that Tsuna was unsuspecting. He already slept in her bed which already grated at the little ingrate's nerves.

Reborn was not really a jealous or easily riled person; he just had fun pissing other people off.

And boy was it fun watching the little brat run away crying every damn time, it felt so good to be bad.

Tsuna on the other hand was constantly worrying, especially when Lambo announced he was going to 'go play with' Reborn. She panicked when the small-for-his age ten year old came to her bruised, bloody and in tears. Continuously she patched up the little boy and stifled his crying; it soon became an old routine.

Gokudera was constantly annoyed by Lambo's presence around his boss and displayed it in his actions; his cigarette intake had gone up. He had once tried to blow the cow-brat sky high and back to Italy, but wound up getting chewed out by the tenth for his attempt.

He really hated that annoying little urchin.

Yamamoto found it hard to warm up to the kid, especially when he was pulling those little stunts like unhooking Tsuna's bra when she held him. He found it difficult even more so when the spoiled child broke his bat.

"This is getting out of hand! I can't even get my homework done!" Tsuna whined as she buried her face into her arms. She just got done comforting Lambo, when he suddenly took off to once again find and fight Reborn. All of her time was being consumed by the child and it was taking a severe toll on Tsuna's time. Homework that needed to be done was piling up, and she really didn't need to give the teacher anymore reason to eye her. She groaned as she rolled over in her bed, arm thrown over her eyes.

"Would you like me to hire a nanny?"

Tsuna jumped nearly a foot in the air when Reborn asked with his voice so close to her ear the question, which she barely registered. The hitman had a Cheshire grin; the girl was amusing to no end.

"What do you mean hire a nanny? How much are we talking and is this really okay?" Tsuna didn't exactly want to push her burden onto someone else, but Lambo was getting out of hand. He was adorable and he abused the advantage way too much.

"It would be someone from the family, an old friend of mine and charge would be kept to at room and board. What do you say to this?" Reborn knew Tsuna was leaning towards a yes already and with the payment so insignificant, she would practically pounce on the idea.

"I don't know…I just feel bad about this, are you sure this person is willing to take care of Lambo?"

Reborn smirked knowingly; he had definitely caught her interest. Now just to push it a little more.

"She is a loyal friend of mine and is very skilled, she is known for her cooking."

This sealed the deal and he knew it, there was no way Tsuna would pass up the chance to get a willing babysitter who could cook, there was just a tiny detail he had left out.

Oh well it doesn't matter.

I am looking for someone to Beta my stories and tally the votes, because I am not able to keep track and cannot post the results without a definite answer. Anyone wanting the job, PM me.


End file.
